tai_chi_chasers_gofandomcom-20200213-history
Genders don't matter
Info Is the eight overall episode in the series Tori and Rai is keep on making fun of finn because they think finn is a girl due to his hair. finn also gets angry and frustrated Transcript Tigeroid Airship Tori's room Tori & Rai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tori: Donkeys are very funny Rai: Especially goats? Tori: You said it Rai! hahahahahahahahahahahaha (SENA BARGES IN) Sena: Tori, Rai! Can you stop making fun of animals? It hurts their feelings! Rai: Sorry! (SENA WALKS OUT) Tori: What should we make fun of next? Rai: I Know! (RAI SMIRKS) Rai: Lets make fun of Finn! Tori: What can you compare him to? Rai: A Girl! Tori: Exactly Finn: Hi guys! Rai: Hi............................................................... Girl! Tori:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finn: What are you talking about? I'm a boy Rai: It's your hair that's making you a girl! Finn: What was That!? Donha: Hi guys Rai: Donha! Don't you believe that Finn is actually a girl Because of his hair? Donha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that is so true! Sena: Hey! No one is allowed to make fun of Finn............................................................... With out MEEEEEEEEE! Rai, Sena, Tori and Donha: Finn is a girl (4x) Finn: SHUT YOUR DUMB MOUTHS! Finn: No one ever is allowed to call me that! I hear by forbitten calling me a girl! Just call me Finn! Because that's my name Rai: OK............................................................... Girl! Finn: Grrrr (FINN WALKS AWAY) Finn: Can't believe it! Calling me a girl! Don't these backstabbers ever stop! (TORI POPS UP) Tori: GIRL! Rai: I got an idea! Let's make him wear a dress and put makeup on him! (PUTS FINN IN A DRESS AND PUTS MAKEUP ON HIM) Finn: Hey! You made me look like a girl and............................................................... Beautiful! Finn: BUT STILL! GET THIS DRESS & MAKEUP OFF ME NOW Rai: Nope! Can you find a tai chi card? Because it's located around Tai Chi City Finn: Sure! But I am never going out like this! Sena: KEEP IT ON FINN! (BOOM) Rai: What was that? (RUNS TO OUTSIDE) Rai: YOU! Impostered Rai: Rai We meet again! And now time for my............................................................... Finn is wearing a dress? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Rai: Can't believe i have to do this but, Tai chi chasers!! Lets GO! Rai: Tai Chi Gum! Sword! Rai: Tai Chi Hwa! Fire! (IMPOSTERED RAI BLOCKED THE FIRE SWORD ATTACK) Rai: Maybe that didn't work! Finn: Tai Chi Jeon! Lightning! (ZAPS IMPOSTERED RAI WITH THE JEON CARD) Sena: Your elemental tai chi worked! Now find the tai chi card! Outside at Tai Chi City: Finn: I can't believe I Had to do this alone, My legs are getting tired because of these high heels! Now let's see were is the tai chi card Random Kid 1: Wow! You look so pretty! Random Kid 2: Will you marry me! Finn: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH Finn's mind: I can't believe they tricked me! At least I got the tai chi card Breaking News: Newsman: I interrupted this with breaking news! We have just investigated that Finn is a girl. People are also in a major crush with her Random Kid 1: She is so beautiful! I wanna hug him Random Kid 2: I love her dress! I wanna marry her! Impostered Rai: Can't you believe Finn is in a dress? It's like people making fun of him Tigeroid Airship: (FINN CRIES) Sena: What's wrong! Finn: Everyone thinks i am so pretty! And it's all you and the others fault! (FINN TAKES OFF HIS DRESS, KEEPS ON HIS UNDERWEAR & GIVES THE DRESS TO SENA) Finn: You Keep this dress permanently! Bathroom: (FINN WASHES OFF HIS FACE WHILE CRYING) Finn's Bedroom: (FINN CRYING) Rai: What's wrong, Isn't girls suppose to have black tears? Finn: I don't have black tears, and i'm not a girl Please stop calling me that Rai: OK............................................................... Girl! Finn: GRRR I HAD ENOUGH! Finn: Tai Chi Jeon! Lightning (RAI GETS ZAPPED BY FINN'S JEON CARD) Rai: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN (RAI RUNS AWAY) Rai: 2 can play that game! Rai: Tai Chi Hwa! Fire (FINN GETS HIT BY THE HWA TAI CHI) Finn: GRRRR Finn: Tai Chi Jeon! Lightning! (POWERS UP) Rai: Look I am sorry! Finn: Huh? Rai: I have learned your a boy! Although your hair is big! I also learned that genders never matter! Finn: Apoligy accepted! Rai: I told all the chasers not to call you that! Breaking News: Newsman: We just learned that Finn is not a girl. he is a boy due to his voice. We promise not to call him a girl. Goodbye Tigeroid Airship: Tori's room Tori: Well, we are done for making fun of finn Rai: What should we make fun of now! Tori: DONHA! Rai: Donha is Fat (4x) Donha: GRRRRRRRRRRR! Donha: Tai chi Seok! Stone! (TORI AND RAI DODGES IT) (TORI GOT SHOCKED) Rai: Don't worry! We will by a new one. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on girls